Mahou Chan
by Abismal Rei
Summary: Me gusta soñar, me gustas tu


Mahou chan: Primer capitulo.- me gusta soñar, me gustas tú  
  
Me gusta... pero creo que yo no, nunca se lo voy a decir, si, eso haré nunca, así me evitaré problemas  
  
Naoko piensa, con la cabeza agachada sobre su pupitre, mientras lo mira, se sonroja levemente, pero nadie se da cuenta, lo mira de nuevo, tan agradable, esos ojos, ese cabello... y su voz... Rika: buenos días Naoko Naoko: eh? Chiharu: Naoko te pasa algo? Tomoyo: si Naoko, te sientes bien? Naoko: estoy bien! Estoy bien!  
  
Ella sonríe a sus amigas y le da la ultima mirada a Eriol; antes de que Sakura entre corriendo  
  
Tomoyo: buenos días Sakura Sakura: (toma aliento) buenos días Tomoyo Chiharu y Rika: buenos días Sakura Sakura: hola buenos días (mira a Naoko) eh? Naoko? Chiharu: y ahí va de nuevo Naoko Sakura: que le pasa? Se siente mal? Rika: ha estado así desde hace unos días pero no nos quiere decir que le pasa Sakura: (poniendo su mano cerca de la boca) Naoko...  
  
Llega Shaoran, pone su mochila en el pupitre y se quita el sombrerito  
  
Tomoyo: buenos días joven Li Shaoran: buenos días Daidouji Rika y Chiharu: buenos días Li Shaoran: buenos días  
  
Shaoran mira a Sakura, y esta le dirige una sonrisa que lo hace sonrojar, aunque la verdad, ya no debería sonrojarse... hace ya mucho tiempo que están juntos Sakura: buenos días Shaoran (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla)  
  
Eriol se acerca a los chicos junto con Yamazaki, le sonríe a Sakura  
  
Eriol: muy buenos días querida Sakura, Tomoyo Sakura: buenos días Eriol Tomoyo: buenos días joven Eriol  
  
Yamazaki estaba sentado en una banca cerca de Naoko  
  
Yamazaki: que te pasa Yanagizawa? Naoko: no me pasa nada Yamazaki  
  
Yamazaki alza el dedo, como para decir algo, pero Chiharu lo calla poniéndole la mano en la boca y se lo lleva arrastrando. Rika: chicas, que les parece si luego de clases vamos a la tienda de la señorita Maki? Sakura: yo voy! Me han dicho te tienen unos nuevos cuadernos Tomoyo: yo también iré Chiharu: y yo! Sakura: Shaoran, nos acompañas? Shaoran: si Rika se acerca a Naoko con su sonrisa bondadosa Rika: tu también estas invitada Naoko Naoko: creo.. que no iré con ustedes pensó alguna excusa estee debo ayudar a mi madre en unos quehaceres Rika: si cambias de opinión, avísame si? Naoko volvió a un libro que leía, de reojo miró a Eriol, escapándose un suspiro Las clases pasaron sin mayor percance, a la salida todos iban contentos, Naoko los seguía un poco apartada, cuando Rika le puso una mano en el hombro Rika: somos amigas hace mucho tiempo, y siempre nos contamos todo, Naoko, ahora no puedes confiar en mi? Naoko: perdóname si he estado un poco rara últimamente, lo que pasa es que he estado distraída y no me di cuenta de que te había ignorado, perdóname Rika y su sonrisa amable Rika: te perdono si me cuentas que te sucede Naoko se sonrojó, y sus lentes se empañaron. Naoko: prometes no decírselo a nadie? Rika: cuando he dicho algo? Naoko: meeee, me gusta alguien Rika: quien? Naoko se queda callada Rika: vaaaaamos Naoko, quien es? Naoko: Hira... gi... sa...wa dijo muy bajito Rika abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió muy alegre Rika: me alegro tanto por ti Naoko, el amor es un sentimiento hermoso Naoko levantó la vista, el apoyo moral era la especialidad de Rika, y con Naoko era muy frecuente. Todos caminaban conversando, Sakura iba del brazo de Shaoran, y Tomoyo como siempre, filmando a la pareja feliz, Chiharu y Yamazaki iban más atrás riendo de lo colorado que iba Shaoran, Eriol divertido viendo la escena... llegaron a la tienda de la señorita Maki, entrando todos, Chiharu sacó al cabeza al ver que Rika y Naoko se quedaron rezagadas Chiharu: van a venir o no? Rika: siii ya vamos mira a su amiga vienes? Naoko: no mejor no, mejor me voy besó a su amiga en la mejilla nos vemos el lunes! Y se aleja corriendo Rika: cuídate mucho y suerte!!!!  
  
Ya alejada de los jóvenes, Naoko respira hondo y mira el cielo Naoko: aahhhh, mejor me olvido de todo esto De pronto se queda viendo hipnotizada un gran cartel y con ojitos brillantes suspira Una librería!!!!! Entra en ella, y después de un par de horas, sale con un montón de libros, eran tantos, que le tapaban la vista, al caminar unos cuantos pasos, tropezó con alguien, lo siguiente que Naoko vio, fue un montón de libros tirados en el suelo, y a alguien debajo de ella Naoko: oh lo siento, lo siento mira a quien a tropezado Hiragisawa? Eriol se hallaba debajo de ella, con los lentes por la nariz Eriol: Yanagizawa te encuentras bien? Naoko enrojeció hasta las orejas y se levantó rápidamente, en su intento por levantarse, se le cayeron los lentes, y golpearon contra los de Eriol, en consecuencia ambos buscaban sus lentes, y en un momento, sus manos se toparon, Naoko estaba muy nerviosa, y al ponerse los lentes, se encontró con la mirada de Eriol  
  
Naoko: gracias por ayudarme con los libros Hiragisawa Eriol llevaba la mayoría de libros, y caminaba junto a Naoko Eriol: no podía dejar a una dama cargar todos los libros, te acompaño a tu casa Naoko: esta bien, eres muy amable Llegaron a una casa sencilla, con un lindo jardín, al entrar, Eriol quedó sorprendido por el ambiente tan acogedor en el que se encontraba, una chimenea ardía, y la sala pintada con colores tierra hacía parecer una gran biblioteca Eriol: será mejor que regrese a casa Naoko: e-espera un momento por favor Naoko lo hala de una mano y lo sienta en el gran sillón que tenía frente al fuego, ella se va por unos instantes Eriol: que ambiente tan tranquilo, se respira el amor en el aire Naoko vuelve con una taza de té en una charolita lo pone en la mesita al lado del sillón Naoko: solo puedo darte las gracias con una taza de té sonríe Eriol: no es necesario, pero gracias sorbe un poco de té está delicioso, de que es? Naoko: de girasol y menta, yo me lo inventé Eriol: muy interesante, me darías algún día la receta? Naoko: lo pensaré sarcasmo Eriol: Naoko, puedo llamarte Naoko? Naoko: por supuesto Eriol: tienes algo que hacer mañana? Naoko: no, por qué? Eriol: aceptarías ir a mi casa a tomar el té Naoko: me encantaría Eriol: sonrisa excelente, te espero en el parque pingüino a las 12 del día mañana Naoko: quien se sentía estar dentro de un sueño ahí estaré Eriol se despidió de Naoko con un beso en la mano, y se fue a casa, la joven quedándose con la boca abierta, corrió a gritar a su cuarto como toda adolescente emocionada, se tiró a la cama y tomó el teléfono Rika: familia Sazaki, buenas noches? Naoko: Rika! Te tengo que contar la noticia del siglo Y así Naoko contó a su amiga todo el incidente de los libros y el té, luego se despisieron y se acostó a dormir con el nombre de Eriol en los labios.  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO. 


End file.
